The present invention relates to a machine for colour reprography, intended for producing colour separations of an original.
According to a customary colour reprography process, the colour separation of the original is carried out by recording several images obtained by successive exposures on different photosensitive surfaces, the exposures being made through appropriate filters, and then these images are superposed so as to give a copy of the original by recomposition.
In certain known photocopiers, the recording of an image on a photosensitive surface (which may be photoconducting, photopolymerizable or the like) in the form of a light image is effected by means of an exposure device which is movable relative to a support intended to receive the original, and this device comprises an objective which is so constructed as to concentrate light reflected by the original onto a surface which is to be printed, in the course of a sweeping movement which extends over the whole of this surface.
To obtain colour separations on such machines, different optical filters must be selectively interposed in the path of the light beam during successive sweeps of the original.